He-Man Subternia
by Infernas81
Summary: Following the story Shadows Fall, Prince Arthur is questioning his role as He-Man. On a hunting trip with his sister Princess Jayla, they get more then they bargained for.


**A/N This is Book 2 (Shadows Fall is book 1). Thanx to My Beta JadeKitty for the help. Thank-you Jason nelson for my review and for the follow on the story.**

 **I do not own He-Man or its characters. This is my own work using the universe of He-Man.**

 **Please Read and Review. It helps to know what people think and to see if I'm on the right track.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Subternia**

Chapter 1

 **Quake**

Jayla was hunting in the Evergreen Forest. Arthur was walking behind her after he had been dragged out. The tall trees and dense canopy creating patchy light, the heavy foliage on the ground made it difficult to get around. She had her bow out; an arrow loosely nocked and was stalking almost silently through the undergrowth of the ancient wood floor. Jayla had her bow in hand and quiver of arrows on her back, never going anywhere without them. She had a hunting knife on her left hip and a small leather satchel over her shoulder carrying useful hunting gear. Arthur was in his everyday clothes and apart from the bow and quiver on his back he wasn't equipped for hunting.

"Can you not move any quieter? You'll scare the animals away," Jayla turned and said to Arthur.

"I didn't want to come, I told you that earlier," he responded sullenly.

"Mum and Dad thought it would be a good idea, you can't sit round the palace all day doing nothing"

"I was perfectly fine doing that," Arthur said defensively

"Well, anyway, you're here now so try and be a little more involved; you might try getting your bow out, it will help with the hunting!" Jayla said with a grin.

Jayla had always been the bossy type whilst they were growing up in the palace. Even though she was younger then the prince, things hadn't changed. Arthur begrudgingly reached with his right hand the bow he'd borrowed from off his back, as he did his hand brushed against the hilt of The Sword of Eternia. He hovered over it for a moment as a rush of memories, pain and of guilt at not saving Jax came over him. His first time being He-Man a failure.

"Are you ok?" Jayla asked, noticing Arthur's head drop and shoulder slump.

"I'm ok," he replied, not all to convincingly

Jayla studied him for a moment and decided not to push it too fast; Arthur had taken Jax's death hard.

"Come on then," she finally said.

She turned her attention back to the tree in front, her blue eye scanning all around as they moved further into the woods. An hour or so passed when suddenly the undergrowth in front started moving. Jayla held her hand up to stop Arthur, who froze to the spot. As she readied her bow she noticed it wasn't just in front of her that was shaking. Within seconds everything was shaking ferociously.

"Quake!" She shouted alarmed. As she turned to look at Arthur a loud cracking noise occurred as the ground beneath them opened swallowing them up.

* * *

As Arthur lay on his back he held his hand over his face trying to stop any of the falling dirt going into his eyes. He heard Jayla groan.

"Jayla! What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I've hurt my ankle," came the reply from off to his side, through gritted teeth.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked.

"We're in some sort of cave I think."

Arthur sat up and scanned around him. There was a small amount of light that was coming from the hole that hadn't closed above them. He then moved to where Jayla was propping herself up.

"I don't think we are getting out the way we came in," Arthur said indicating to the small hole where the light was coming though.

"Shut up and help me up!" Jayla ordered.

Arthur helped Jayla to her feet and she propped herself up using her bow.

"It looks like the cave carries on further that way." She said indicating into the darkness. "We're going to need some light." She scanned the area, behind them some fallen rock blocked one way and in front looked to continue at least for a short way. "There's a stick there that will be ok for a torch, get it then give me your jacket." She continued reaching to the bag that had fallen to the floor after the fall. "I'm sure I have a fire striker and some oil in here somewhere."

After dosing the torn piece of Arthur's jacket in oil, tying it to the stick and lighting it they began moving further into the darkness.

"Do you think there will be a way out?" Arthur asked.

"I hope so. I think these caves have been here a long time, they haven't just formed with today's quake and as it's big enough for us to walk down….." she trailed off as she stumbled when she caught the bow she was using to walk with on a rock.

They walked through the dark tunnels with only the flickering light of their torch to see in silence. They had never been very close. Jayla had become quite serious since joining the Royal Guard; she took her responsibilities very seriously, training all the time. Arthur on the other hand, lazed about with his friends when he could, and reading; he only trained in his lesson times in the mornings, so they'd grown apart over time.

"So, how've you been since Jax?" Jayla finally asked softly, breaking the silence.

"I don't know really. I miss him….. I feel guilty I didn't do more," he replied glumly.

"How could you do more? You were probably sat in your room reading when everything happened, and Dad or Captain Sora wouldn't have let you go if you were in the guard anyway; they would have put you on city defence like me."

"I suppose," Arthur mumbled. _If I'd gotten there faster I'm sure I could have saved him, I only just about saved Man-at-Arms, its took him weeks to recover. What about next time? I might not be able to stop Skeletor. Everyone would be in danger!_ "What about next time?" He mumbled, more to himself then to his sister.

"Next time I'm going too. I will not stay on city defence. I've told dad to order Captain Sora to take me. As well as that He-Man is back. He won't fail us, he will defeat Skeletor again," Jayla said defiantly.

"He-Man?... He-Man. Man-at-Arms barely escaped with his life and Jax died because he didn't get there in time. From what I heard he hardly escaped himself. He FAILED!" Arthur said angrily, _I failed._

His words echoed around the darkness. Jayla stopped turned to face Arthur as she leaned on her bow for balance.

"What are you talking about?" She said looking Arthur straight in the eyes, "He-Man didn't fail. Captain Sora told me what had happened. She said that if he hadn't arrived when he had they would have all met their end. They had been surrounded. Skeletor Evil-Lyn and Beast Man had captured Man-at-Arms, Ancients know what they were going to do him, they looked like they were going to take him. He-Man SAVED them."

He hadn't thought about it like that.

"Ok. Let's say you're right, he just about fought off the small force at Oris village, what if it had been a bigger attack?" Arthur countered.

"He-Man never fought alone before. Duncan, Teela, Orko and many others fought at his side. His strength and bravery gave others hope. Now He-Man has returned, it is the place of Captain Sora, Deklan and the others…and me, I will stand with him." She said proudly.

Maybe she was right.

"You were always braver than me," he said with a faint smile.

"Do you remember when we were younger? We were out playing, and I fell in the river. I was struggling against the current of the swollen waters. Without a second thought you jumped in to help me. We were both dragged a way down the river before you finally managed to grab a low bank and pull us both to the side. I wold have probably drowned. You would do anything for your friends and family no matter how dangerous it might be, and that is your bravery Arthur."

* * *

The tunnels seemed to be getting deeper and there was still no sign of a way out. As they moved slowly on the only sounds were the echo of their footsteps and Jayla's dragging stick. When a strange noise echoed from somewhere in the distance like scuttling but heavier, they both froze straining to figure out what it was.

"What's that?" Jayla asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. It kind of sounds like…like something moving, footsteps perhaps. Do you think there is someone down here?" Arthur contemplated. "HELLO!" he shouted, stepping in front of Jayla. His voice carried away down the tunnel walls until it faded to nothing. They remained still for a moment and when no reply came back, Arthur gave a shrug to Jayla and they both relaxed a little. Suddenly a loud rapid clicking noise came from somewhere in the dark.

"We need to get out of here quick!" Arthur said with urgency. "Here let me help you."

Jayla slung the bow on her back as Arthur positioned himself at her side, under her arm.

"We need to be ready, just in case," Jayla said giving her brother the hunting knife from its sheath at her side. Jayla held the torch, Arthur held the knife and they continued through the tunnel.

* * *

They hurried as silently as they could, on alert. The tunnels began to increase in size and very quickly turned in to a huge cavern. A reflection off the torch from the still dark water in the middle of it.

"I think there is more than one tunnel," Jayla said as she moved the flame around.

The cavern was big; there were stalagmites rising from the floor in places and stalactites coming from above, dripping the only sound. In the walls small flecks glinted in the fire light. What was causing this they were not sure. There appeared to by 4 tunnels; 1 to the front 1 to each side and the one they had come from.

"Which way do we go?" Jayla asked.

"Err, I don't know. I think I would go straight."

"Agreed."

They moved forward, going around the pool of water as they did. Jayla noticed something glowing faintly from the other side on the water's edge.

"What's that?" she said indicating towards it.

"Stay here, I'll check," Arthur replied, sitting his sister on the floor.

He quickly moved around the water to where the glowing came from. To his surprise it was a short-bladed sword; it had a leather wrapped handle and it looked almost new. The sword was glowing.

"It's a sword!" Arthur told Jayla, his voice just loud enough so she could hear.

He picked it up and walked back to where Jayla was sat, studying it as he walked. When he arrived at her side he passed it over and scooped her up to her feet.

"I wonder what this writing says and why is it glowing?" Jayla asked, puzzled.

"I think that's Ancient Eternian, I've seen examples in some books. But I don't know what it says."

As they moved on toward the tunnel, the sword became brighter and the closer they got the brighter and warmer the sword became.

"I don't like this," Jayla said, a twang of panic in her voice.

The clicking noise came from directly in front of them. Their eyes widened with fear.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" An ancient, rasping voice echoed around them.


End file.
